


Brother

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Gender Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born siblings, made brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150169) by [Dusty_Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten). 



Dead Sea was taken when the one who would later be called Alexus was only a babe. He became a man of the Legion, a decanus, and led the raid on what had once been his home, and still was the home of his siblings (before the Legion, and his brothers now within it). Dead Sea was the one who gave Alexus the Buffout, who recommended Gabban for the Frumentarii.

Neither of them knew. Knew what Dead Sea had done for them, as a trained man of the Legion, as was his duty, but not why. That Dead Sea knew their names- the ones before Gabban was Gabban or Alexus were a man. No sibling of Dead Sea’s would be a slave. No sibling of Dead Sea’s would be a sister.

Though Gabban’s place had been influenced by Dead Sea’s word, a way to protect the brother with more mind than heart, Alexus had won decanus on his own ability. That wicked smile and sure voice cracking from the Buffout (but low, low enough no one thought “woman”) had made legionaries older than him obey. Dead Sea would.

But, Dead Sea would do anything for his brothers.


End file.
